peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 July 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-07-25 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *No recording of the complete show has been found, although a low-fi medium wave recording of the Incredible String Band session has been circulating among ISB fans. *There are also debut sessions by two bands who made their names in 1970 - Skid Row and Curved Air. Three tracks are played from the forthcoming debut solo album by Eric Clapton. *Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young's "Ohio" was written (by Neil Young), recorded and rush-released as a protest, after four students had been shot dead by members of the Ohio National Guard at an anti-Vietnam War demonstration at Kent State University, Ohio, on 4 May 1970. *In line with the mood among students and young people in the USA, the Steve Miller Band track also has a protest theme; writer Jon Savage included it in his CD compilation of the music of 1970, Meridian 1970 (Protest, Sorrow, Hobos, Folk And Blues) (2005: Forever Heavenly ‎– FHVN2LP CD 7243 874852 2 8) *There is plenty of contemporary folk and folk-rock (the Incredible String Band, the Famous Jug Band, Matthews' Southern Comfort, Donovan, Steeleye Span, Mike Hart) on this programme. David Bowie too is in acoustic mode, whle even the Faces' track is a cover of a song from Bob Dylan's John Wesley Harding LP. But Peel also plays a track by his boyhood hero Lonnie Donegan. Sessions *Skid Row #1, recorded 1970-07-21. **No known commercial release. *Incredible String Band #5, recorded 1970-07-20. **"Dark-Eyed Lady" recorded, but not broadcast until 03 October 1970. **"Empty Pocket Blues" included on Across The Airwaves: BBC Radio Recordings 1969-1974) (2 CDs; Hux Records HUX 087). *Curved Air #1 and only (repeat), first broadcast 09 May 1970, recorded 1970-04-28. **No known commercial release. **A session with a different tracklist was released on On Air Strange Fruit SFRSCD022 / Live At The BBC Band Of Joy BOJCD 014 listed with this date, but it was actually recorded for Mike Harding's "Sounds of the Seventies" 17 November 1970. Tracklisting *Curved Air: Vivaldi (session) *Eric Clapton: Let It Rain (LP - Eric Clapton) Polydor 825 093-1 *Skid Row: After I'm Gone (session) *Incredible String Band: Won't You Come See Me (session) *Steve Miller Band: Industrial Military Complex Hex (LP - Number 5) Capitol EA-ST 436 *Famous Jug Band: The Road (LP - Chameleon) Liberty LBS 83355 *Matthews' Southern Comfort: D'Arcy Farrow (LP - Second Spring) UNI UNLS 112 *Faces: Wicked Messenger (LP - First Step) Warner Bros WS 3000 *Incredible String Band: Empty Pocket Blues (session) *Elmore James: Hawaiian Boogie (LP - Black Cat Trail - Various Artists) Mamlish S 3800 (US release)(?) *Curved Air: Screw (session) *Lonnie Donegan: Over In The New Burying Ground (LP - Chris Barber ' Lonnie Donegan) Boulevard 4110 (Possibly from an older LP or EP in Peel's collection, as this LP wasn't released until 1973) *Skid Row: Felicity (session) *David Bowie: Memory Of A Free Festival (7") Mercury 6052 026 *Incredible String Band: Flowers Of The Forest (session) *Donovan: Curry Land (LP - Open Road) Dawn DNLS 3009 *Eric Clapton: Lovin' You Lovin'Me (LP - Eric Clapton) Polydor 825 093-1 *Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young: Ohio (7") Atlantic 2091 023 *John Simon: Motorcycle Man (LP - John Simon's Album) Warner Bros WS 1849 (US release) *Steeleye Span: Dark Eyed Sailor (LP - Hark! The Village Wait) RCA SF 8113 *Skid Row: An Awful Lot Of Women (session) *Mike Hart: Elsie Straws Saga (Compilation LP - 49 Greek Street) RCA SF 8118 *Curved Air: Hide And Seek (session) *Incredible String Band: Beautiful Stranger (session) *Eric Clapton: Slunky (LP - Eric Clapton) Polydor 825 093-1 File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Category:1970 Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable)